Couple Dates
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: COMPLETE! Four light ONESHOTS, each one about a different couple from CCS. Based on the opening pictures from the last manga volume - the 12th. The first couple is Eriol and Kaho. 2nd, Yamazaki & Chiharu. 3rd, Terada & Rika. 4th last , Syaoran & Sakura.
1. Sofa Lillies

CCS ff FOURSHOT – Couple Dates 

1 – Kaho x Eriol: Sofa Lillies

2 – Chiharu x Yamazaki: Park Daisies

3 – Rika x Terada: Field Cornflowers

4 – Sakura x Syaoran: School Sakuras

_Description_

A series of _kawaii_ _oneshots_ based on the different couples in the CCS _manga_. The "plots" were inspired by the couple pics at the beginning of the Third Illustration Collection Book of CCS.

When I type "_kawaii_", I mean they will be CLAMP-style _shoujo_, in other words, no bad words or anything considered slightly graphical… the maximum you'll find here is a kiss and not in all stories (just two 'cause I couldn't resist).

That cleared, the timeline is after the end of the manga, when Syaoran returns and they all (Syaoran, Sakura, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko) are in middle school; Terada is still a teacher at _Tomoeda Shogakuen_; Kaho and Eriol are in England, both as students, but Kaho is a university exchange student while Eriol is a middle school one.

These events, though happening mostly around the same time, are **NOT** simultaneous.

I'm not quite sure about the names of the flowers, so I'd really appreciate it if others could correct/confirm the names I used!

Last thing, I don't find it right to write pages of just one simple fact, so they will be short, depending on how much I liked the idea or not…

Warnings given, _SHOT ONE_ will follow.

Thanks for your time,

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover

**A.N.:** This is my least favorite couple among the four images, but I'm writing these according to the order in the afore-mentioned artbook. I hope it doesn't turn out too bad, but I'm sure the other chapters will turn out much better than this one! ''''

**SHOT 1: SOFA LILLIES**

Kaho sighed as she opened the door and pushed through, Eriol right behind her. In very little time, she was lying on the sofa, her shoes at its foot. "Phew! I can't believe we spent all afternoon walking almost non-stop… from midday to eight o'clock! My feet are aching so much!" She said, looking at the part of her body that was suspended on the sofa's arm support.

Eriol closed the door behind himself and walked towards her, sitting in a comfortable armchair closest to her feet so he could look at her and she, him. "I agree that it is nice to be home, Kaho, but you seem to be very tired. I'm not."

"Excuse me, I _am_ older than you, well, physically, at least, and I tire much sooner! Not to mention I carry more body weight than you!" The university transfer student pouted.

The boy wearing a pair of glasses laughed at her antics, got up and headed towards the kitchen. Soon enough, Eriol came back carrying a bucket and two spare towels. Wordlessly, he raised her legs just enough so he could sit on the sofa, then placed one of the towels on his lap, where Kaho's feet were guided by him to rest upon. The second towel Eriol used to wrap the ice from the container he had brought, which was soon resting on the floor, beside his feet.

She was slightly startled when it touched the sore palms of her right foot, but the boy's gentle ministrations quickly made her forget about it. "Thanks, Eriol. It's getting better already," she said with a grateful smile. "Where are Spinel and Nakuru?"

Eriol was about to answer her when a pair of slender arms suddenly hugged his neck tightly.

"Welcome back, Eriol!"

Kaho sighed as their peaceful environment seemed to shatter around her. "Well, that answers."

If Nakuru heard the comment made by her master's girlfriend, she ignored it completely… and still didn't let go of said master either, though she loosened her grip a little so he could breathe.

A few more minutes went by, Eriol massaging Kaho's feet, when Spinel came flying in from the kitchen… perfectly balanced on his head was a tray with a some neat English porcelain cups. "Welcome back, Eriol." He also greeted. "Green tea, anyone?"

Kaho gracefully accepted, as did Eriol, but Nakuru turned it down, inviting her master to the kitchen so they could get some snacks. The boy smiled and got up, careful with his girlfriend's feet.

When he was out of eyesight, Kaho sighed again. "_It's difficult to share him with two more people_," she thought, looking at the door where he'd just disappeared through, followed by his two guardians.

Right then, however, Eriol returned, lovingly looking at the woman on the couch with a warm smile as he walked back. Almost magically, the short blue-haired boy produced a bouquet of lilies from behind him and offered it to her. "I picked them along our date and was planning to give these to you sooner, but we were somewhat interrupted."

She accepted them gratefully and smiled back. He kissed one of her hands gallantly and headed once again towards the kitchen, where Nakuru and Spinel were waiting.

"_Well, I guess it would be kind of lonely if it was just us anyway_," she thought with a smile. One look at the lilies and her mind was clear of any other doubts. "Definitely," she whispered to herself.

**END of SHOT 1: SOFA LILLIES**

A.N.: It actually came out better than I originally thought… WOW!

Well, this one's over with, it's the only one I wasn't really very excited about doing. Now all I'm missing is the last _oneshot_, the one with Sakura and Syaoran.

As always: comments, suggestions, rants, notes, errors, incoherencies or anything else can be put in a review and I'll know.

Signing out!

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover


	2. Park Daisies

**A.N.: **Chapter two, about Chiharu and Yamazaki. This is actually the one I wrote first because it's a couple I really like. I find them to be very cute and hope to make another ONESHOT of them, which would be, again, based on an Official pic… but it's an incredibly cute and sweet one, so I think it'd be worth it. 

Enough of my rambling already, here you go!

**SHOT 2: PARK DAISIES**

Mihara Chiharu sat on her school desk in the middle of the classroom. Class itself had just ended with the teacher's dismissal, but she hadn't been very interested in it in the first place and spaced out almost through the whole lesson. If the teacher noticed, he'd let it pass and didn't call her once, even if it was painfully obvious that she hadn't been paying much attention to the lecture, but to the outside sky through the big glass window instead.

Ten minutes after class was over, Yamazaki sighed and headed towards her desk, on top of which he practically dropped his hand on, right next to hers. The noise was enough to stir her out of her thoughts before he began speaking, "Chiharu, if you're gonna keep staring outside all day, I'm not gonna wait for you any longer! Can we go now?"

"Huh? Oh, Takashi! Class is over already?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"What?!" The boy shouted, his normally closed eyes snapping open, "And you didn't notice? We're already 8th-graders, you know? It's not a good idea to neglect classes! What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing… just thinking." Chiharu answered, her voice lower than the _genki_ voice he was used to hearing every day. "Look, since today is Saturday, can we go out today? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"OK, I don't think there's a problem. After club activities, right?"

"Sounds fine. At the park? You know, the one near that spot where we found Sakura-chan the day before Li-kun went back to Hong Kong?"

"No problem here, 4 o'clock is OK for you?"

"Sure."

"Well then, let's hurry or we'll be late for our clubs!" Takashi said with his usual smile as he took her hand in his and guided her out of the classroom.

Chiharu actually arrived two hours earlier, since her club activity had been cut to half. She used the time to think about how she was going to break the news to her childhood friend, but as much as she thought, her advantage was cut short and she couldn't think of a satisfying method.

That and Takashi arrived. Both were surprised to find they were wearing the matching crown clothes they had been using the day Chiharu helped Sakura before Syaoran returned to Hong Kong. As soon as they realized that, both started laughing.

When they finally calmed themselves, there were tears falling from both of their eyes due to the intense laughing. More unconsciously than not, Takashi picked up the basket Chiharu had brought and guided the girl to a place in the park full of daisies.

There, she wordlessly got the yellow and orange checkered sheet from the wooden basket and spread it on the ground. Only when he was already seated did Takashi realize the existence of the object he'd carried. "Chiharu? Why didn't you say you wanted to go on a picnic?"

Slowly, she raised her head to meet his eyes and blushed lightly under his gaze. "Actually, I only thought about it when I got home," the girl answered shyly as she took out the sandwiches and the plastic plates. "I had little time to get everything ready, but at least I was able to make something."

"You made this?" He asked, looking at some of the things his friend had already taken out. Baked cookies were one of the items, different kinds of fruit carefully cut were another.

A quiet nod was her only reply.

"Then I'll have to run to the nearest pharmacy and get some stomach medicine or something."

"WHAT?!" The girl shouted, pouncing on him. His neck was soon between both of her hands and she wasted no time shaking it none-too-gently. "Even though I made this with all my heart, you still have to use cruel words like that?! You don't change, do you?! Don't you know how I feel about you already? Why do you keep saying those things to me?!"

Throughout all the shouting, Chiharu never stopped shaking her friend's neck in a clear show of tension. It was only when the last phrase escaped her lips, however, that she stopped, loosening her grip word by word, giving him time to breathe. It was with a considerable drop of volume that she whispered, "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear that from you right now?!"

Takashi was a bit surprised at her outburst, but even more at the tears that were by then falling from her peachy face, but at least he finally understood her feelings as a mirror of his own.

She let him go, arms dropping carelessly by her sides. Using an elbow as support, he raised a hand to swipe the tears from her eyes. She remained still, eyes closed in an obvious display of delight from his gentle touch. "Sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you; you never really cried before. I was just trying to start a conversation."

Very carefully, he cupped her face and held it in place. Raising his upper body enough to sit up beside her, his lips met hers in a very tender kiss. Her beautiful brown eyes shot open only to slowly close again.

The sweet touch didn't last very long; when they parted a few inches, the two childhood friends remained motionless as they looked at each other. During this interval, the only sounds they could remotely hear were the wind howling and the somewhat distant shouts of the people still in the park.

A few minutes later, it was Chiharu who tried to break the silence. "Takashi, I…"

He, however, brought a finger to her lips, quieting the girl immediately. "I know."

Reaching out to her, Takashi swiftly brought his friend down on top of him and kissed her again, carefully, as though afraid to break a porcelain doll.

"I know," he whispered against her lips, "and I love you too."

Her heart beating faster as the words registered in her mind, a lonely tear of joy slid down her soft cheek…

**END of SHOT 2: PARK DAISIES**

**A.N.:** Takashi-kun and Chiharu-chan form my current second favorite couple of Card Captor Sakura, the first being Syaoran and Meirin (I'm talking about hetero couples here!). As such, I really enjoyed picturing this. I know this is not CLAMP's style, but it's the only one I wrote like that… I couldn't resist!

There's another picture, of Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun, that I find incredibly cute! It's the one where a part of one of her ribbons is entangled on the branch of a tree and he's trying to release it for her. I'm not sure if I'll do a _oneshot_ on that one too, but this is, hopefully, not the last time I deal with them! ;-)

Type you in the next _oneshot_!

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover


	3. Field Cornflowers

**A.N.:** This is one of the couples of CCS that I really think of as cute, though there is the traditional taboo against it, though the taboo also has a reasonable explanation for existing. Quite frankly, though, I don't care! It's obvious to me that even though they hold a huge age difference, Rika and Terada love each other, and they're so cute! I can't help but love and support them!

If you don't like a couple with a big difference between their ages or simply think that a teacher and student relationship shouldn't go beyond an educational one, then please don't read this chapter. I'm dealing with those two afore-mentioned taboos here.

**SHOT 3: FIELD CORNFLOWERS**

Rika was really happy, though not everyone would notice since she always had a smile on her delicate face. Of course, there was a reason for her to feel so joyful, and a very good one at that: Terada-sensei had just asked for some private time with her… and it wasn't anything school-related.

He'd asked her for a date. They'd been seeing each other since she was in 4th grade, but due to tradition, they always had to hide that fact; it would ruin his life if anyone ever found out he was dating someone young enough to be his little daughter.

The fact that he was always working didn't help their relationship much either, and that's exactly why she was so happy. As their homeroom teacher, Terada had just communicated that there would be no classes on Saturday due to a national event, and as soon as the others were out of the classroom, she'd walked up to him at the desk, upon which he was pretending to arrange some papers.

A little embarrassed, Terada-sensei asked her out.

Obviously, she was delighted. It was very difficult to go out with someone as hard-working as he was, so when those situations came, she was always filled with glee.

Rika strolled happily through the streets that led home, sighing every now and then, emotions flowing out of her. Lovingly, she raised her hand and held it about a foot and a half from her dark brown eyes, examining the engagement ring he'd given her a few years earlier. She'd always kept it with her and took great care of the object. It was something she treasured dearly, especially because it had been given with a lot of love...

Love that she never hesitated to return.

When she finally reached her house, the brunette entered, announced her arrival and proceeded to her bedroom in order to get ready.

She was early, no doubt about it. To make sure nothing made her late, Rika had programmed herself to arrive at the meeting place two hours before what they had scheduled. Surprisingly though, he was already there by the time she arrived.

Terada greeted her with a genuinely happy smile on his face, "Sasaki-san, you're early!"

"As are you, _sensei_!" She replied with a beaming expression.

Putting his hands on his knees, the older man bent down to look her at eye-level. "What did we talk about when going out in public?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Te-Terada-san," Rika replied apologetically in a very low voice.

Still smiling, he reached back to his full height and caressed her head, "Good. You look beautiful. I especially like how we are wearing matching outfits."

"What?" She asked, dazed. Taking a good look at him, she realized his tie and pants matched the pattern of green and beige stripes of her own dress. "Oh! Why, yes. What a coincidence!"

"No, it isn't, my dear." He said, and then whispered in her year, "Linked hearts communicate more than just emotions."

Rika blushed a very pretty shade of pink right there, and Terada couldn't help but to think it was a very cute color for her. Stuttering, the girl tried to change the topic, "Sh-Shall we go?" She asked timidly, hiding her face with her open palms.

"Sure, to the field, right?"

She nodded, so he started leading the way in a very slow pace… her steps were small.

Some minutes later, the two reached an apparently endless field of cornflowers, a place they had discovered only some time before and where they were away from the prying eyes of society.

Together, they laid down among the yellow flowers, side by side, and continued talking. It was very enjoyable, until both began to grow thirsty.

"Sasaki-san, would you like a drink?" Terada offered.

She looked at him shyly before responding. "I would like that, thank you!"

"I'll be right back, don't worry. The same as always, right?"

She nodded. Terada stood up and offered Rika a hand to help her up too, which she gracefully accepted. Guiding her towards the rows of trees that separated the field from a small park nearby, he pointed towards a low brick wall, not taller than the height of his waist. "Will you please wait for me there?"

"Yes, Terada-san."

He came back about four minutes later, holding two differently colored cans, and found Rika leaning against the wall he'd previously pointed to, eyes closed. Terada walked the rest of the way silently, startling her when he touched the cold can to her forehead.

"Here you go," he offered, smiling. The young teacher couldn't help but to think of her as cute.

Recomposing herself, Rika gently took the juice can from his extended hand. "Thank you," she replied kindly.

Before the girl opened the can, however, Rika was surprised to feel both of his hands on either side of her waist, lifting her up in order to sit the girl on top of the wall. He was still higher, but at least they were closer this way. She smiled and mutely thanked him before drinking.

Both drank their respective juices in silence, but enjoying each other's company. When she finished, Rika placed the empty can beside her and looked at him shyly, observing his features as her teacher finished his own drink.

He took the last gulp as his companion stared at him. Noticing she'd been caught, Rika blushed a good shade of red before diverging her eyesight elsewhere.

Wherever it was she was looking, though, it was promptly ignored in his favor when the girl felt Terada's hand on her cheek. She turned to look at him questioningly and was surprised when he, seemingly out of nowhere, brought out one of the many cornflowers they had laid among just minutes earlier. Silently, the teacher placed it on her hair, right behind one of her ears. Using their proximity to his advantage, as if she wasn't blushing enough already, Terada placed a soft kiss on the student's forehead, lingering just a bit.

When he backed away, her eyes were hidden by brunette bangs, but he could still make out the bright red on the girl's face.

After some wordless moments, Rika finally gathered the courage to talk. "Terada-san, I'm such a child," she started, her voice almost a whisper, and she was still not looking at him. "You're an adult. I feel awfully shy just with this, no matter how much I try not to. I'm sure you can't be satisfied just talking and randomly meeting."

He remained silent, waiting for whatever question it was she wanted to ask him.

It took a moment before she finally managed to ask. "Why me?"

Three seconds passed before the teacher realized what exactly his student was referring to. Grabbing her right hand with one of his and placing the other under her chin, Terada replied. "Sasaki-san, look at me," he asked, gently lifting her face in order to look into her copper-colored eyes. "Why would I give this ring if I wasn't serious?"

As he questioned this, Rika felt a soft touch on the finger that always discretely harbored the said object.

"If it isn't you, then there's no one else I want with me forever," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. "But we'll have to wait a bit more before that happens, though," the man finished with a tender smile on his lips as he looked at the girl adoringly.

Rika granted him a big smile and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm feeling spreading through her body.

He closed his eyes too, also enjoying the lovely moment.

One day, she'd grow up a little more and Terada would be able to properly propose to her, without worrying about the eyes of strangers. When that time came, they'd be able to be together without any additional worries.

For now, though, just being this way was fine enough.

**END of SHOT 3: FIELD CORNFLOWERS**

**A.N.:** There, nothing too serious, was it?

I think it was cute, though I still get the feeling that CLAMP would do this in an even more subtle way than I did it…

Anyway, please comment, criticize, point out anything wrong or whatever it is you'd like to "say" in a review!

Thanks for reading! I'm now signing out!

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover


	4. School Sakura

**A.N.:** Last _oneshot_ of this series, but there's one that I still have to add, though it's a parallel of some sort and is not chronologically linked with these _oneshots_. More details at the bottom; for now, enjoy the last story!

**SHOT 4: SCHOOL SAKURA [LAST**

Tomoeda Junjyo Middle School.

Monday.

7: 30am.

All of the girls outside the building, and some of the ones inside, were screaming. The boys were trying not to pay attention, but it's not easy to ignore so much noise. The reason they were shouting so much had just come through the school gates.

The most sough-out boy of the school, the most athletic girl and the prettiest – and richest – girl had, all three, arrived together, as usual.

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo.

The day Syaoran came back from Hong Kong, and had been introduced to the class (and, later, to the school), most of the girls had tried to hit on him, which caused a lot of problems with the boys too.

Of course, Syaoran had been raised strengthening his senses and fighting, so never was he unprepared to face what the boys had in store for him. Eventually, his good ways, strong abilities (especially in sports) and polite manners brushed off all their anger to create a strong sense of respect from everyone.

When it was _announced_ that he and Sakura were an item, shortly after his arrival, most of the girls had, initially, been not only disappointed, but also flared with anger towards the lucky girl. However, that had also brushed off once they came to the realization, with a little help from Tomoyo, that the two formed a rather cute couple…

Tomyo had always been admired for her good looks, her great marks, her kind personality, her richness… and, most especially, for her unyielding friendship towards Sakura.

Once all the commotion had eventually settled, every school day turned out to be the same thing: whenever the three passed by, there was always endless screaming, mostly directed at Syaoran.

The teachers had long since given up trying to make their female students become quiet; at least these girls behaved during classes, so the educators just let them keep yelling. It didn't seem to affect the objects of these shouts, anyway.

That day, however, was a special day. It was actually a National holiday, so, theoretically, there was supposed to be no one in the building, but Tomoyo had asked for and received permission to film some shots at the school property, mostly about Syaoran and Sakura.

Though that was done only a day and a half before the actual holiday, word had spread out pretty quickly and almost all of the students had appeared to watch... especially the female student body.

The first to walk in was the chestnut-haired couple, followed closely by the beautiful camera girl, and, finally, always behind their kind boss, came the entire crew of Tomoyo's bodyguards, one of which was driving a truck that probably housed everything she would need.

Syaoran and Sakura sighed. They always got dragged into their best friend's weird ideas, but at least it made her happy.

Settling the equipment under the watchful stares of practically a whole school, everyone got ready. The couple was ushered through the truck's back doors various times, always coming out with different matching school uniforms designed by Tomoyo. Said girl would direct them to some point inside or outside the school and tell them which pose to make or which scene to act, depending if it was a photograph camera or a filming one.

The last time, however, was definitely the one everyone shouted most. The moment Sakura and Syaoran came out of the truck, high-pitched voices were heard everywhere. The uniforms they wore were a mixture of gray, very light pink and a wine-like color, plain in some points and, in others, mixed in stripes.

Tomoyo guided them to the little park inside the school ground where _sakura_ trees blossomed in spring beauty. There, the two were requested to act. At first, just laughing in delight and picking some of the flowers on the floor, then turning to the camera and smiling.

The climax of the situation came when Sakura slipped a bit and was firmly saved from falling headfirst on the ground by one of Syaoran's strong arms on her waist. Their faces close, their whispers were heard by the ones not so far from the filming spot.

"Are you OK?" A strong, but worried voice asked.

"Yes, thanks to you, Syaoran. Thank you," her gentle voice replied.

They smiled at each other, faces still close…

Loud screams brought them back to reality. No one could hear a thing anymore

Getting up, both looked at Tomoyo and she nodded in recognition. Of course, when the trio realized they wouldn't be alone in the school, it became obvious that once the shooting was done, the girls would most likely run and surround them. Not being a fan of crowds, Syaoran promptly stated they should do something about it… And they were just about to do it.

To wrap up the filming, Sakura, some cherry blossoms in her hands, and some in Syaoran's too, turned around to wave goodbye at the camera with a smile as the Chinese boy covered his eyes from the sudden midday light.

And they disappeared.

The female students searched for hours, but the couple had simply vanished from their eager eyes… like magic.

Eventually they gave up and headed home around 2pm, not noticing that Tomoyo was silently giggling all the time. They could have used magic, Sakura or Syaoran, as absurd as that would seem to others, but the longhaired girl knew that wasn't the case. If it had been magic, she would know.

To her, it was obvious that Syaoran had simply used his physical abilities and jumped to the tree with Sakura in his arms. He had always had the habit of climbing them and staying there for a long time, thinking, planning, sleeping, or just observing. Ever since the two finally started dating, that was where they were most likely to be, hugging on a branch, hidden by foliage.

The kinds they used varied, rarely ever using the same type of tree twice in a row.

One thing, though, was certain: _sakura_ trees were their favorite… especially when it was blooming so much.

END of SHOT 4: SCHOOL SAKURA [LAST 

**A.N.:** OK, this brings us to the end of the short _oneshot_ series. However, there's still one missing: Syaoran x Meirin. I didn't put it here for two reasons: 1) this series regards the manga timeline, where there is no Meirin, and 2) there wasn't a pic of just her and Syaoran with the other couple pics used as basis for these _oneshots_ (or any manga pic with just the two of them for that matter ¬¬).

That brings me to the following conclusion: I will be adding the Syaoran x Meirin _oneshot_ separately on the update after this one, and it's entitled as _**Beach Sand**_. It's also my new starting point on CCS: I'll be writing mostly Syaoran x Meirin fics for this fandom, if I get to write any more. So far, the two exceptions are _yaoi_ storylines.

Thanks for bearing with me up to this point! Mistakes, incoherencies, comments, criticisms and _whatever_, leave them in a review, please, 'cause that's what they're for!

I'm now signing out,

KaiLi Syaoran-Lover


End file.
